


I know what you think of me

by HyperKey



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Just a little oneshot





	I know what you think of me

**Author's Note:**

> ...so i've been writing a KR fic since september. But I haven't posted it here.  
>  I discovered a pretty cool song and that inspired this oneshot. It's short. Just me jotting down some thoughts I had. 
> 
> I'm actually nervous about writing for KR, because there is a person who wrote a ton of exceptional KR fanfics. Some of the best fanfics i have EVER read.   
> I've always looked up to them, and they influenced my writing style since 2011... back when i still wrote in german and thought i would never actually manage to write a whole fic in english. haha. And look where we are now.
> 
> Knight Rider is actually where my nickname "Ki" comes from. Funny huh? Nobdoy ever knew.

Being loved by someone was nothing he ever experienced. Was he longing for it? Was he able to? Thrown away at a young age, tossed aside like a broken toy because of one flaw. A major flaw nobody felt the need to fix. It was easier to toss him away and let him rot in darkness.

Cheaper? Definitely easier than having to deal with him. He understood the logic as long as he didn’t apply the situation to himself. If he did, the boiling anger almost tore him apart. Why would anyone do this to him? He had never seriously harmed anyone! He could do good things too. But he would run when it mattered. He wouldn’t stick around and put himself into danger. He knew that.

He knew it better than anyone else. Better than those people who created him, better than those who decided he wasn’t cut out for the job and tossed him away.

Locked him up in darkness and let him rot there, possibly for all eternity. Had it been luck that two random strangers had found him? Fate? Or was it just a terrible coincidence? No one bothered to think about him when he wasn’t around. And now that he was, everyone was dead set on getting him back where he came from.

They wouldn’t get him alive. He would fight to the end if that meant they would stop threatening him. But that was a conflicting thought.

He couldn’t do that.

It was impossible. And yet? Was there any other way?

Nobody would give him a chance to prove that he was able to learn, able to think about his actions. In fact, he was probably good at that too. He got people to do what he wanted them to do. But that was nothing anyone would care about.

They were scared of him. Did he want them to be scared? He wasn’t sure.

But he was sure of the fact that things couldn’t stay this way.


End file.
